


Cat's Concern

by ancalime8301



Series: Spencer Stories [38]
Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Cats, Community: watsons_woes, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Gen, Pets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-14 19:46:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15396072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ancalime8301/pseuds/ancalime8301
Summary: Spencer is extra attentive to Watson after Watson's return to Baker Street.





	Cat's Concern

**Author's Note:**

> Written for watsons_woes July Writing Prompt #22: _You’ve Forgotten Something. Have memory play a role in today’s work_

The first night I spent in my own bed should have been a relief, but between the discomfort of still-healing injuries and the flashes of memory whenever I closed my eyes, I did not rest well. Spencer's presence helped, for he remained within reach and purred and rubbed against my hand whenever I touched him.

Holmes seemed to have similar difficulty, for I heard him prowling the sitting room before dawn. Spencer seemed to be asleep by then, so I carefully crept from bed to join Holmes downstairs.

Cats have a sixth sense for such things. As I shuffled toward the door, Spencer appeared beside me with a discontented sound. He preceded me out the door and down the stairs, seeming to sniff the air cautiously as he progressed.

I didn't think much of it at the time. The next morning, Spencer again stayed with me until I was safely delivered to the sitting room. I was touched by his attentiveness and petted him to the best of my ability.

This behavior continued for days and was accompanied by Spencer remaining close to my side more often than had been typical before my abduction. It took me nearly a week to realize Spencer never let me leave the bedroom unattended because the last time he had, I vanished for a week.

"Oh, Spencer," I murmured helplessly, stroking his soft fur. "You missed me, didn't you? Poor boy."

Spencer meowed and pushed his head into my hand as if saying everything would be fine so long as I continued petting him.


End file.
